Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział III
Rankiem w dwa dni później Dońcówna z Bohunem siedzieli pod wierzbą wedle młyńskiego koła i patrzyli na pieniącą się na nim wodę. – Będziesz jej pilnowała, będziesz jej strzegła, oka z niej nie spuścisz, żeby nigdy z jaru nie wychodziła ! – mówił Bohun. – U jaru ku rzece wąska szyja, a tu miejsca dosyć. Każ szyję kamieniami zasypać, a będziem tu jak w garnku na dnie; jak mnie będzie trzeba, to sobie wyjście znajdę. – Czymże wy tu żyjecie? – Czeremis pod skałami kukurydzę sadzi, wino sadzi i ptaki w sidła łapie. Z tym, co ty przywiózł, nie będzie jej niczego brakowało, chyba ptasiego mleka. Nie bój się, już ona z jaru nie wyjdzie i nikt się o niej nie dowie, byle twoi ludzie nie rozgadali, że ona tu jest. – Ja im kazał przysiąc. Oni wierni mołojcy, nie rozgadają, choćby z nich pasy darli. Ale ty sama mówiła; że tu ludzie przychodzą do ciebie jako do worożychy. – Czasem z Raszkowa przychodzą, a czasem, jak zasłyszą, to i Bóg wie skąd. Ale zostają przy rzece, do jaru nikt nie wchodzi, bo się boją. Ty widział kości. Byli tacy, co chcieli przyjść, to ich kości leżą. – Ty ich mordowała? – Kto mordował, to mordował! Chce kto wróżby, czeka u jaru, a ja do koła idę. Co zobaczę w wodzie, to pójdę i powiem. Zaraz i dla ciebie będę patrzyła, jeno nie wiem, czy się co pokaże, bo nie zawsze widać. – Byleś co złego nie obaczyła. – Jak będzie co złego, to nie pojedziesz. I tak byś lepiej nie jechał. – Muszę. Do mnie Chmielnicki pismo do, Baru pisał, żeby ja wracał, i Krzywonos przykazywał. Teraz na nas Lachy z wielką siłą idą, więc i my musimy do kupy. – A kiedy wrócisz? – Ne znaju. Będzie wielka bitwa, jakiej jeszcze nie bywało. Albo nam śmierć, albo Lachom. Jeśli nas pobiją, to tu się schronię, jeśli my pobijemy, to wrócę po moją zazulę i do Kijowa z nią pojadę. – A jak zginiesz? – Od tego ty worożycha, żebym wiedział. – A jak zginiesz? – Raz maty rodyła. – Ba! A co ja mam z dziewczyną wtedy robić! Głowę jej ukręcić czy jak? – Dotknij ty jej ręką, a ja cię każę wołami na pal nawlec. Watażka zamyślił się ponuro. – Jeśli zginę, tak ty jej powiedz, żeby mnie ona prostyła. – Hej, newdiaczna to Laszka, że za takie kochanie cię nie kocha. Żeby tak na mnie, ja by ci nie była oporna – hu! hu! To mówiąc, Horpyna trąciła po dwakroć kułakiem w bok watażkę i pokazała mu wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu. –·Idźże ty do czorta! – rzekł Kozak. – No, no! wiem ja, że ty nie dla mnie. Bohun zapatrzył się w spienioną wodę na kole, jakby sam chciał sobie wróżyć. – Horpyna? – rzekł po chwili. – A co? – Jak ja pojadę, czy ona będzie za mną tużyła? – Kiedy ty nie chcesz jej po kozacku zniewolić, to może i lepiej; że sobie pojedziesz. – Ne choczu, ne mohu, nie smiju! Ja wiem, że ona by umarła. – To może i lepiej, że pojedziesz. Póki ona cię widzi, nie chce cię i znać, ale jak posiedzi ze mną i z Czeremisem miesiąc, dwa – będziesz jej zaraz milszy. – Żeby ona była zdrowa, tak wiem, co by ja zrobił. Sprowadziłby popa z Raszkowa i kazał sobie ślub dać, ale teraz się boję, bo jak się przelęknie – duszę odda. Samaś widziała. – Dajże ty pokój! A po co tobie pop i ślub? Nieszczery ty Kozak – nie! Ja tu nie chcę ni popa, ni księdza. W Raszkowie stoją Tatarzy dobrudzcy, jeszcze by ty ich na kark nam sprowadził, a jakby sprowadził, tak tyle by widział kniaziównę. Co tobie do głowy przyszło? Jedźże sobie i wracaj. – A ty patrz w wodę i mów, co ujrzysz. Mów prawdę, a nie łżyj, choćby ty mnie nieżywego ujrzała. Dońcówna zbliżyła się do koryta młyńskiego i podniosła drugą zastawę wstrzymującą wodę krynicznego wodospadu; wnet wartka fala napłynęła zdwojonym pędem przez koryto; koło zaczęło się obracać szybciej, aż wreszcie zakrył je pył wodny; zbita na miazgę piana kłębiła się pod kołem jak ukrop. Wiedźma wbiła swoje czarne oczy w owe wary i chwyciwszy się za warkocze koło uszu, poczęła wołać: – Huku! huku! pokaż się! W kole dębowym, w pianie białej, w tumanie jasnym, zły ty czy dobry, pokaż się! Bohun zbliżył się i siadł przy niej. Twarz jego wyrażała obawę i gorączkową ciekawość – Widzę! – krzyknęła wiedźma. – Co widzisz? – Śmierć mojego brata. Dwa woły Dońca na pal naciągają. – Do czorta z twoim bratem! – mruknął Bohun, który czego innego chciał się dowiedzieć. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko hurgot koła obracającego się jakby z wściekłością. – Sina u mego brata głowa, sineńka, kruki go dziobią! – rzekła wiedźma. – Co więcej widzisz? – Nic... O, jaki siny! Huku! Huku! w kole dębowym, w pianie białej, w tumanie jasnym, pokaż się!... Widzę. – A co? – Bitwa! Lachy uciekają przed mołojcami. – A ja gonię? – Widzę i ciebie. Ty się z małym rycerzem potykasz. Hur! hur! hur! Ty się małego rycerza strzeż. – A kniaziówna? – Nie ma jej. Widzę cię znowu, a przy tobie ktoś, kto cię zdradzi. Twój druh nieszczery. Bohun pożerał oczyma to piany, to Horpynę – i jednocześnie pracował głową, by pomóc wróżbom. – Jaki druh? – Nie widzę. Nie wiem, stary czy młody. – Stary! pewno stary! – Może i stary. – To wiem, kto to. On mnie już raz zdradził. Stary szlachcic z siwą brodą i z białym okiem. Na pohybel–że jemu! Ale on mnie nie druh. – On dybie na ciebie. Widzę znowu. Czekaj! jest i kniaziówna! jest, w wianku rucianym, w białej sukni, nad nią jastrząb. – To ja. – Może i ty. Jastrząb... Czy sokół? Jastrząb! – To ja. – Czekaj. Już nie widać... W kole dębowym, w pianie białej... O! o! mnogo wojska, mnogo mołojców, oj, mnogo jak drzew w lesie, jak bodiaków w stepie, a ty nad wszystkimi, przed tobą trzy buńczuki noszą. – A kniaziówna przy mnie? – Nie ma jej, ty w obozie. Znowu nastała chwila milczenia. Koło huczało, aż się cały młyn trząsł. – Hej, co tu krwi, co tu kwi! co trupów, wilcy nad nimi, krucy nad nimi! – zaraza nad nimi. Same trupy! same trupy! hen! hen! tylko trupy, nie widać nic, tylko krew! Nagle powiew wiatru zwiał tuman z koła – a jednocześnie wyżej nad młynem ukazał się potworny Czeremis z wiązką drzewa na plecach. – Czeremis, załóż stawidło! – zawołała dziewka. To rzekłszy poszła umywać ręce i twarz w strudze, a karzeł zahamował tymczasem wodę. Bohun siedział zamyślony. Zbudziło go dopiero nadejście Horpyny. – Ty nic więcej nie widziała? – spytał ją. – Co się pokazało, to się pokazało, nic więcej nie obaczę. – A nie łżesz? – Na głowę brata, prawdę mówiłam. Jego na pal wsadzą. Wołami za nogi naciągną. Mnie jego żal. Hej, nie jemu jednemu śmierć pisana! Co się trupów pokazało! nigdy tyle nie widziałam – będzie wielka wojna na świecie. – A ją ty widziała z jastrzębiem nad głową? – Tak jest. – I ona była w wianku? – W wianeczku i w białej sukni. – A skąd ty wiesz, że ten jastrząb to ja? Ja tobie o tym młodym Lachu szlachcicu powiadał – może to on. Dziewka zmarszczyła brwi i zadumała się. – Nie – rzekła po chwili wstrząsając głową – kołyby buw Lach, to by buw oreł. – Sława Bohu! sława Bohu ! Pójdę ja teraz do mołojców, żeby konie do drogi gotowali. W nocy ruszymy. – Tak i koniecznie pojedziesz. – Chmiel przykazywał i Krzywonos przykazywał. Ty dobrze widziała, że będzie wielka wojna, bo to samo ja w Barze w piśmie od Chmiela czytał. Bohun wprawdzie nie umiał czytać, ale wstydził się tego, bo nie chciał za prostaka uchodzić. – To i jedź – rzekła wiedźma – Ty szczęśliwy – hetmanem zostaniesz: ja ot, tak nad tobą trzy buńczuki widziała, jako te palce widzę! – I hetmanem zostanę, i kniaziównę za żinku wezmę – mnie nie chłopkę brać. – Z chłopką ty by inaczej gadał – ale tej ci wstyd. Ty powinien być Lachem. – Jaże ne hirszy. To rzekłszy Bohun poszedł do stajni, do mołojców – a Horpyna jedzenie warzyć. Wieczorem konie były gotowe do drogi, ale watażce niesporo było odjeżdżać. Siedział na pęku kobierców w świetlicy, z teorbanem w ręku i patrzył na swoją kniaziównę, która już podniosła się z łoża, ale zasunąwszy się w drugi kąt izby odmawiała cicho różaniec nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na watażkę, tak jakby go wcale w świetlicy nie było. On, przeciwnie, śledził spod ściany oczyma każdy jej ruch, łowił uszami każde westchnienie – i sam nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Co chwila otwierał usta, by rozpocząć rozmowę, i słowa nie chciały mu wychodzić z gardła. Onieśmielała go twarz blada, milcząca; ż wyrazem pewnej surowości w brwiach i ustach. Tego wyrazu nie widywał poprzednio na niej Bohun. I mimo woli przypomniał sobie podobne wieczory w Rozłogach, i stanęły mu w myśli jakoby żywe: jako siadali on i Kurcewicze naokół dębowego stołu. Stara kniahini łuszczyła słoneczniki, kniazie rzucali kości z kubka – on wpatrywał się w śliczną kniaziównę, tak jak i teraz się wpatruje. Ale wówczas bywał szczęśliwy, wówczas gdy opowiadał swe wyprawy z siczowymi – ona słuchała i czasem jej czarne oczy spoczywały na jego twarzy, a rozchylone usta malinowe świadczyły, z jakim słucha zajęciem. Teraz ani spojrzała. Wówczas, bywało, gdy grywał na teorbanie, ona i słuchała, i patrzyła, a jemu aż serce tajało. I dziw nad dziwy: on przecie teraz jej pan, on ją wziął zbrojną ręką, ona jego branka, jego niewolnica – może jej rozkazywać, a przecie wówczas czuł się i bliższym jej, i równiejszym jej stanem! Kurcewicze byli jego bracia, więc ona, ich siostra, była mu nie tylko zazulą, sokołem, najmilszą czarnobrewą, ale jakby i krewniaczką. A teraz siedzi przed nim pani dumna, chmurna, milcząca, niemiłosierna. Ej, gniew w nim wrze! Pokazałby on jej, co to Kozaka poniewierać, ale on tę niemiłosierną panią kocha – krew by za nią wytoczył, a ile razy gniew go za pierś pochwyci – to jakby jakaś niewidzialna ręka chwyta go za czub, jakiś głos huknie w ucho: „Stój!” Zresztą, ot, wybuchał już jak płomień i potem łbem tłukł o ziemię. Tyle było z tego. Więc wije się Kozaczysko, bo czuje, że on jej cięży w tej izbie. Niechby się uśmiechnęła, słowo dobre dała – to padłby jej do nóg i pojechał do czorta, by całą swoją zgryzotę, gniew, poniewierkę w lackiej krwi utopić. A tu on jak niewolnik przed tą kniaziówną. Żeby to on jej dawniej nie znał, żeby to była Laszka wzięta z pierwszego szlacheckiego dworu, miałby więcej śmiałości – ale to kniaziówna Helena, o którą on się Kurcewiczom kłaniał, za którą i Rozłogi, i wszystko, co miał, chciał oddać. Tym mu większy wstyd chłopem być przy niej, tym mniej do niej śmiały. Czas upływa, sprzed chaty dochodzi szmer rozmów mołojców, którzy pewnie już na kulbakach siedzą i na atamana czekają, a ataman w męce. Jasny płomień łuczywa pada na jego twarz, na bogaty kontusz i na teorban – a ona żeby choć spojrzała! Atamanowi i gorzko, i gniewno, i tęskno, i głupio. Chciałby się pożegnać czule, a boi się tego pożegnania, że nie będzie takie, jakiego by z duszy pragnął, boi się, że odejdzie z goryczą, z gniewem, z bólem. Ej, żeby to nie była kniaziówna Helena, kniaziówna Helena nożem pchnięta, śmiercią z własnej ręki grożąca, a miła, a miła! im okrutniejsza i dumniejsza, tym milsza!... Wtem koń zarżał za oknem. Watażka zebrał odwagę. – Kniaziówno – rzekł – już mnie czas w drogę. Helena milczała. – A ty mnie nie powiesz: z Bogiem? – Jedź waćpan z Bogiem! – rzekła poważnie. Kozakowi ścisnęło się serce: powiedziała to, czego chciał; ale on chciał inaczej. – No, wiem ja – rzekł – że ty na mnie gniewna, że ty mnie nienawidzisz, ale to ci powiem, że inny gorszy by był dla ciebie ode mnie. Ja cię tu przywiózł, bo nie mógł inaczej, ale co ja ci złego zrobił? Czy nie obchodził się z tobą, jak się godziło, jak z korolewną? Sama powiedz. Czy to ja już taki zbój, że ty mnie dobrego słowa nie dasz? A przecie ty w mojej mocy. – W bożej jestem mocy – rzekła z tąż samą jak i poprzednio powagą – ale że waćpan się przy mnie hamujesz, dziękuję i za to. – To już pojadę chociaż z takim słowem. Może pożałujesz, może zatęsknisz! Helena milczała. – Żal cię tu samą zostawiać – mówił Bohun – żal odjeżdżać, ale mus. Lżej by było, żeby ty się uśmiechnęła, żeby krzyżyk ze szczerego serca dała. Co ja mam uczynić, żeby cię przejednać? – Wróć mi wolność, a Bóg ci wszystko odpuści i ja ci odpuszczę i błogosławić ci będę. – No, może jeszcze będziesz – rzekł Kozak – może ty jeszcze pożałujesz, żeś taka była dla mnie sroga. Bohun chciał kupić chwilę pożegnania choćby za półobietnicę, której dotrzymać nie myślał – i dokazał swego, bo światło nadziei błysnęło w oczach Heleny i surowość z jej twarzy znikła. Splotła dłonie przy piersiach i utkwiła w niego wzrok jasny. – Byłżebyś ty... – No, ne znaju... – rzekł cicho Kozak, bo go i wstyd, i litość chwyciły jednocześnie za gardło. –Teraz ja nie mogę, nie mogę... – orda w Dzikich Polach leży, czambuły wszędy chodzą – od Raszkowa dobrudzcy Tatarzy idą – ne mohu, bo strach, ale jak wrócę Ja przy tobie detyna. Ty ze mną, co chcesz, zrobisz. Ne znaju!... ne znaju!... – Niech cię Bóg natchnie, niechże cię Święta Przeczysta natchnie... Jedź z Bogiem! I wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Bohun skoczył i wpił w nią wargi – nagle podniósł głowę, napotkał jej wzrok poważny – i rękę puścił. Natomiast cofając się ku drzwiom bił pokłony w pas, po kozacku, bił jeszcze we drzwiach, i wreszcie zniknął za kotarą. Wkrótce przez okna doszedł żywszy gwar rozmowy, brzęk broni, a później słowa pieśni rozłamanej na kilkanaście głosów: :Bude sława sławna :Pomeż Kozakami, :Pomeż druhami, :Na dowhija lita, :Do kińca wika... Głosy i tętent oddalały się i cichły coraz bardziej. Ogniem i mieczem 36